Love Game
by Black-Autumn-Rose
Summary: Hinata and Sakura are tired of the guys they like not seeing them. So they enter the talent show and sing a song about a Love Game. rated M to be safe, Sakura/Shikamaru and Hinata/Naruto


Ok so here is another try at writing a fanfic. Please enjoy the story and please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song 'Love Game'. (Otherwise I would be rich. :P)

* * *

Sitting in a dressing room looking at her costume for the show, a girl with bright emerald eyes is starting to get nerves. She is wearing a black corset top with diamond studs that shows her stomach and her belly button piercing, black tights under black panties looking also studded, a black leather jacket and black heals. Her rose colored her is down and wavy with the just out of bed look, she has black smoky eyes with an onyx gem under her right eye, and her lips are a ruby red. She looks over at one of her best friends.

"Hina, I can't believe you got me to do this with you," she sighed out "I mean this was for you to get Naruto's attention."

Hinata looked over at the rosette with a shy smile. "Yes but it will also get the attention of a certain pineapple head for you. " She giggled at that "Besides Sakura he may be a genius but he misses what is right in front of him."

Hinata looked her own clothes and blushed, unable to believe how little she had on. She was wearing a pale blue body suit, with a matching jacket and her shoes were white sandaled heals. Her navy blue hair was down and wavy, her eyes are done with pale lavenders that really brought attention to her pearl colored eyes; her lips have a clear glitter gloss shine.

"Well Sakura you ready to do this?" Hinata asked

Sakura sighs and looks at her friend smiles and nods, "let's go."

Meanwhile out on the crowd

All of the Rookie 9 and team Gai were sitting in the front row of the talent show that Tsunade put together for the hospital to raise some money. They had just suffered though a ninja who for some reason thought they could sing.

"These acts are so horrible." Wined Ino

Everyone could just nod their heads in agreement. Naruto was looking around for his teammate and friend Sakura.

"Hey has anyone seen Sakura?"

Everyone looked around, realizing that they had seen ether Sakura and Hinata.

"Now that you mention it no" Kiba said in confusion. "That's weird they were the ones that told us that we had to be here. Where the hell are they!"

Shikamaru wouldn't admit it but he was worried, he had glancing around looking for the two missing girls since they all got there. After all the only reason he came was because Sakura asked him to come. She had said something about a surprise.

He sighed as he watches some strange person doing some decent magic tricks. *This is such a drag*

When the act was over Tsunade came out on the stage.

"Well are you all ready for our final act of the evening?" This is meet by a lot of cheers "Alright now welcome to the stage The Flowers!"

The lights go out and there are two voices heard.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
_

Suddenly the spot light goes to a figure on the stage. Everyone's jaws drop when they who is on the stage.

"SAKURA!" they all shouted.

Sakura started to sing and dance with the three guys that were on the stage with her. They were in jeans and leather jackets. As she sings she looks right at Shikamaru.

Sakura:_  
I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
A love game, a love game  
_

*Is she singing about sex!* was all Shikamaru could think never taking his eyes off her.

_Hold me and love me  
Just wanna touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough  
For my heart to quit it  
_

Sakura was looking at Shikamaru so intently that he blushed.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that dick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
_

Sakura and mystery voice:_  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game? Doin' the love game  
_

The lights go out again then turn back on to reveal…

"HINATA! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"

She starts singing and dancing with three other guys that wear dressed in jeans and leather jackets. As she sings she looks right at Naruto.

Hinata:_  
I'm on a mission  
And it involves some heavy touching, yeah  
You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes  
And now I want it bad, want it bad  
A love game, a love game  
_

*She is so sexy* was the only thing going through the blonds head.

_Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough  
For my heart to quit it  
_

Hinata's eyes never leave Naruto's as she keeps singing. He is holding in his nose bleed

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that dick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
_

Sakura suddenly joins Hinata on the stage.

Sakura and Hinata: _  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game? Doin' the love game  
_

The two girls are dancing very provocatively with the guys on the stage.

All their friends and family are having a hard time believing that they are doing this.

Sakura goes up to one if the male dancers and starts move all over him, even going as far as to almost kiss him.

Sakura: _  
I can see you staring there from across the block  
With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh!  
_

Hinata was all over another one of the dancers as she gives everyone quite a show.

Hinata:

_The story of us, it always starts the same  
With a boy and a girl and a hump and a game  
_

Sakura:

_And I came,_

Hinata:

_and I came,_

Both:

_and I came, a love game  
_

Both girls start to move closer to one another as they continue dancing. Their eyes never leaving the man that they are trying to get.

Both_  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game? Doin' the love game  
_

The girls start dancing with each other.

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
_

Sakura moves into the front of the group.

Sakura:

_(Let's have some fun, this beat is sick)  
_Both:

_Doin' the love game  
_Sakura:

_(I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)_

Both: _  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?_

Hinata then moves in the front of the group

Hinata: _  
(Don't think too much just bust that dick)  
_Both:

_Doin' the love game  
_Hinata:

_(I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)  
_

Sakura moves to the front with Hinata, they finish up dancing with each other.

Both:

_Doin' the love game_

They end the song standing side by side in sexy poses looking at their desired male.

The crowd goes wild as the girls take a bow; both have huge grins on their faces. They take a final bow before going to the back.

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe that we actually did that!" Sakura exclaimed

Hinata smiles at her friend, "I know. Did you see the looks on their faces?" Both girls start to giggle.

"Well I am glad that you two had fun" A deep baritone said behind them.

Both the girls jumped and turned around; weapons in hand. Sakura actually threw a shuriken, which was caught by the mystery person.

Shikamaru comes out of the shadows giving Sakura a hot once over. "Now where were you hiding this?"

Sakura blushes, "that's for me to know and you to figure out." She smirks at the hungry look on his face.

Hinata jumps when she feels strong arms go around her waist. Naruto had come up behind her.

He lowers his mouth to her ear and whispers making her shiver.

"Were you wanting some attention, cause you better believe that you now got it."

Hinata had enough time to smile at Sakura before Naruto disappeared with her.

Sakura was happy for her friend. She was still looking at the spot where the two just vanished, when she suddenly had strong arms around her own waist. She looks up to see Shikamaru's face. She turned almost as pink as her hair when she sees his sexy smirk.

"You know what? You're not as troublesome as I thought." He tells her, his lips brushing hers. He then kisses her.

Sakura is shocked for a couple seconds before she responds and deepens the kiss.

Shikamaru smiles into her lips as he makes the hand signs to transport them to his apartment.

Both couples were not heard from the next day.

Both girls got a lot of complements about their show, and both couldn't be happier while snuggling with their new boyfriends.


End file.
